Sometimes Always
by GoodCompletedTwiFic
Summary: Post-DH. A look at Draco and Ginny's life post-Hogwarts. With some references to the epilogue .


**Story Notes:**  
This came to me on the way to work one morning when I heard a news story about Paul McCartney and estranged wife Heather Mills. Can you guess which character is based on Heather?

**Author's Chapter Notes:**  
Disclaimer: All things _Harry Potter_ belong to JKR and those affiliated with her.

**HARRY POTTER MARRIES GINNY WEASLEY!**

_The Boy Who Lived (Twice) married longtime love Ginevra Weasley in a private ceremony yesterday afternoon at her parents' house in Ottery St. Catchpole. According to a spokesman for the Weasley family, only family and close friends were in attendance. The couple left for their honeymoon at an undisclosed location under the cloak of darkness. The spokesman would not say when they would be returning or where they would be living when they returned. _

Draco put _The Daily Prophet_ down in disgust. He really could care less about Potter and Ginny's wedding. He couldn't believe she'd really married that git. It really was over and it was time for him to move on with his life. The Malfoy heir pushed away from the table and stood. "Mother, where are the invitations for tonight?"

"Invitations?" 

"Yes. I assume we've received some invitations for dinner. I want to go out. Have you accepted anything?"

"Your father and I are having dinner with Richard and Pulmona. You're welcome to join us."

He frowned, not wanting to spend the evening with his parents and their friends. But at the very least, he could Floo Daphne and see if she would be there and they could catch up. "That sounds fine."

Narcissa nodded. "Meet us in the front parlor at eight. We can all Apparate over together."

Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you then."

She watched as her son quickly left the breakfast room at a loss. What had gotten into him lately?

**MALFOY HEIR WEDS YOUNGEST GREENGRASS DAUGHTER**

_Draco Malfoy, heir to the largest fortune in wizarding Britain, took a wife yesterday. He and Astoria Greengrass exchanged vows in Narcissa Malfoy's rose garden at Malfoy Manor. It was the culmination of a three-year courtship that has been watched closely in the press. Malfoy and his bride first met at Hogwarts while receiving their education, but were reintroduced at a dinner party hosted by her parents. They have been nearly inseparable ever since._

The bride wore designer white robes and her older sister, Daphne, was her only attendant. The groom was dressed impeccably in black robes, detailed with silver. He wore the Malfoy family crest on his left breast. Blaise Zabini stood up with him. They exchanged Vows of Matrimony and Vows of Fidelity.

The couple will be spending a month in Greece for their honeymoon. When they return, they plan to live at Malfoy Manor with the groom's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

"So it's done, then," she murmured. Ginny was glad to see him settled. Her one hesitation about marrying Harry had always been the attraction she felt for Draco Malfoy, but it seemed that he had moved on with his life. If he had taken Vows of Fidelity with Astoria Greengrass, then it must love. Of course, Draco would have never married for any other reason, as he'd told her on multiple occasions.

She looked up when her husband came in the room. "Hello, love."

"Hello, Gin." Harry bent down and kissed her, before settling his hand on her expanding waist. "How is little James this morning?" 

Ginny felt happiness begin to radiate in her body and she knew without a doubt she'd made the right choice seven years ago. "Very active."

"And his Mum?"

"I'm excellent."

"Excellent?" His green eyes were shining with love. "What has made you so excellent today?" 

She shrugged. "I've just realized how lucky I am. I have a great husband, we're about to start a family, and things couldn't be better."

"Things can always get better, Gin. But I think you're right, things are pretty good right now."

Ginny gestured to the paper. "Did you see that Malfoy got married?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Another Slytherin bint, I suppose." He laughed. "I wonder how much he had to pay her to marry him. There's no way she loves him."

"Harry!" the redhead admonished. "That's terrible. You shouldn't say things like that."

"But it's Malfoy, love. You know it's true."

Ginny found herself wanting to defend her one-time almost-love, but couldn't. She and Harry had never talked about months that he was away from her during her sixth year, and she had never told him about the friendship she struck up with Draco, and now didn't seem to be the time.

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER: HERE AT LAST**

_Ginny Potter gave birth to a son early yesterday morning at St. Mungo's. Mother and baby are both resting in the recovery ward of the hospital and will soon be allowed to go home. Harry Potter released a statement through his spokesman stating that the whole family was 'over the moon' and asked that their privacy be respected at this time._

Much like he had years ago when he'd read of her marriage, Draco tossed the newspaper aside. For years he'd read every news article about her, obsessed with the redheaded witch he'd never quite let go of. He'd even bought box seats for Puddlemere United when she'd played. It was one more way for him to hold onto her, plus Astoria never suspected the true reason he was going to their matches. In truth, the only person who knew the real reason he went was Blaise and the other wizard seemed content to keep his secret for now.

Perhaps it was time to let her go, though. She was obviously not pining for him, in secret or not. Draco could almost convince himself she never thought of him, that he never meant anything to her at all. It wasn't like he'd meant to fall in lo—like with her. He'd been miserable returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year and he couldn't believe his parents were making him go back. After his failed attempt on Dumbledore's life, he knew he wouldn't have any friends outside of Slytherin (not that he was bothered), but likely wouldn't have very many inside the dungeon walls either.

Ginny Weasley had been unexpected. In the beginning, she'd even been unwelcomed, but that soon changed. They both needed a distraction from their real lives. Unfortunately for Draco, she soon became something that he needed in order to live.

Draco sighed heavily. There was no use in reflecting on those days, because it was too late. She'd married Potter, and had apparently started having children. It was too late for them. It was time for him and Astoria to have a real life together, one that included children. They'd been married for almost a year, and it was time for that conversation.

**GINNY POTTER FILES FOR LEGAL SEPARATION**

_In a shocking move that absolutely no one saw coming, Ginny Potter filed for legal separation from Harry Potter yesterday afternoon. According to our sources, she has taken their two children, James Sirius (3) and Albus Severus (15 months) and is currently living at her parents' house in Ottery St. Catchpole. Oddly enough, that is where Potter and Mrs. Potter exchanged vows almost six years ago. They have been involved for almost a decade, dating back to their time at Hogwarts. It was no surprise when they married and settled in Godric's Hollow, where Potter's mother and father lived before their death._

Harry Potter currently works as an Auror for Magical Law Enforcement (MLE), and it is widely acknowledged that he is on track to become the youngest ever head of the MLE. It is rumored that he asks for and often receives the most dangerous cases, without regard to his own safety. Potter was known as a risk-taker while he was at Hogwarts, so it is possible that his love of adventure has not abated as he has grown older. 

Draco couldn't believe what he was reading. She'd left him! And the tabloids were having a field day over it. He wanted so much to Apparate to the Burrow and find out if she needed anything, but he couldn't. He and Astoria were hosting guests for Scorpius' first birthday today. Not that his heir would remember any of it, but his mother and Astoria had both insisted. 

He couldn't think about Ginny Potter today, no matter how tempting it was. And he couldn't afford to go to her. His only option was to see how this played out in the press.

**THE POTTERS REUNITE, VACATION IN ITALY**

_Harry and Ginny Potter took and international Portkey to Rome yesterday afternoon, where they plan on spending the next week in seclusion. Their two children did not accompany them. Ginny Potter made news last month when she moved out of their house in Godric's Hollow and filed for a legal separation. The wizarding world has been watching and waiting for what happens next. Potter has been spotted in Ottery St. Catchpole multiple times, apparently visiting his estranged wife and sons, but they have not been seen together in public. The whole Weasley family has been uncharacteristically silent about the situation, often becoming hostile when asked. Potter's solicitor has asked that his client's privacy be respected at this delicate time, but he also stated that he thinks the situation will be resolved amicably._

Ginny missed her children. She missed the way James would crawl into her lap after dinner and cuddle with her and how Al was just becoming steady on his feet. She'd never been separated from them for this long, and it was almost like a part of her missing.

To make matters worse, she and Harry were no closer to resolving anything than they were three days ago when they'd arrived. They were in one of the most beautiful places in the world, locked inside of a Muggle hotel room, with only room service to interrupt them. They both agreed they wouldn't go out until things were resolved. However, neither of them seemed to want to compromise on what they wanted. She didn't think she was asking for too much – she only wanted him to come home a little more often and to not volunteer to take all of the dangerous assignments. Ginny couldn't explain this constant fear she had that one day she would have to explain to James and Al that their father wouldn't be returning. She didn't think she was strong enough for that. 

"Harry," she sighed. "We're no closer to agreeing than we were when we arrived."

"Gin." 

She shook her head. "I want to go home. I want my children."

"I want them too. I want you and the kids at home, with me."

"We both want the same thing, Harry. We only have to compromise." Ginny stopped to consider her next words. "I won't go on living like we were after Albus was born. I _can't_. It was such a lonely existence."

Harry reached for her, but she backed away. "Ginny, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll do what I ask. If not for me, then for the boys. If I'm not enough for you, then they should be, Harry."

"You never used to care, love. I've always taken dangerous assignments. It's always been like this, ever since Hogwarts."

"I know. But things are different, can't you see that?" Ginny could feel her heart constricting in her chest. He wasn't going to do what she wanted, and if he did eventually give in, he would resent her for it. The thrill of the chase was part of Harry, and no matter how much she loved him and he loved her, it would never be enough. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "This isn't going to work." 

"Ginny—"

She held up her hand to stop him. "No, I see it now. I understand. I'll file the papers when I get back to Britain."

Harry watched helplessly as she started repacking her bag. He wanted to say something, wanted to plead with her to stop. But he knew he couldn't give her what she wanted, so he didn't. As she turned to walk away, he thought he heard her say goodbye.

**LUCIUS MALFOY DEAD AT 57**

_Lucius Malfoy died at Malfoy Manor last night of an apparent heart attack. According to sources that wish to remain anonymous, Mr. Malfoy had suffered from heart complications for years. He worked at the Ministry of Magic for more than twenty years and had managed the Malfoy family estate since he was 27 years old when his own father died. He is survived by his wife, Narcissa, son, Draco, daughter-in-law, Astoria and grandson, Scorpius. Mr. Malfoy will be interned in the family plot on Friday, the 29th at 3:00 p.m._

Draco Malfoy will now take over the management of the Malfoy family estate, which is worth a reported 1.6 billion Galleons.

Despite the upheaval of her personal life, Ginny couldn't help but feel sad for Draco. She might have never cared for his father, but the man obviously loved Draco. And the feeling was returned. She made a mental note to go into Diagon Alley the following morning and send some flowers to Malfoy Manor. She hadn't seen him in over a decade, but they had been important to each other once upon a time. Knowing Draco, he would recognize the gesture and appreciate it.

**HARRY AND GINNY POTTER FINALIZE DIVORCE**

_Pending approval from the Wizengamot, Harry and Ginny Potter will no longer be married as of today. The paperwork was delivered to the court first thing this morning. Sources close to the former couple said they had worked hard to reconcile, but in the end they couldn't compromise over Potter's work schedule and his love for dangerous assignments. Though the exact settlement hasn't been disclosed, it's been widely circulated that Potter will pay her a one-time spousal support settlement and then monthly child support payments for their two children. He will continue to reside in the house in Godric's Hollow (it is where his parents' lived before they died) and for now she and their children are living in Ottery St. Catchpole with her parents. It is not known how long that will continue. Potter will have scheduled visitations with his children, but those arrangements are not known. _

"So it's done, then," he told himself. She was single again. He didn't know what that meant for him, if it meant anything for him even.

Since his father had passed away, things had been…

Draco sighed. Things had been strange, to say the least. Astoria's spending was even more out of control, and she seemed less inclined to listen to him than before. His mother had warned him that he needed to rein her in, but Draco was at a loss. The only thing he could come up with was possibly cutting off her access to the Malfoy vaults, but that would embarrass the whole family. He would like to avoid that, if at all possible. 

He could see now how mercenary she was. His father hadn't even been cold in the ground before she started counting the Galleons at Gringotts. And the newspaper article announcing the value of the Malfoy estate! She didn't leave him alone for weeks, until finally he was begging her to go to Paris and go shopping.

The only bit of peace he found at the Manor these days was when he was with Scorpius and when he allowed himself to indulge and read the note _she'd_ sent him. He was certain Ginny Potter, no, she was Ginny Weasley again, hadn't meant to give him hope where there wasn't any, but she had. With just a tiny square of paper, he'd learned to hope like he'd never hoped before. With one note she'd told him so many things about herself. Like that fact that she still thought of him. 

"Draco." His mother walked into his study, Scorpius cuddled to her chest. He couldn't suppress his smile at the sight of them. "We need to talk."

His smile turned to a look of concern. "Yes, Mother?"

Narcissa arranged herself in the leather armchair in front of her son's desk and turned her grandson so that he faced his father. "Astoria wants to redecorate. I've expressed my dislike for the idea, as I think the Manor looks fine as it is. I know for a fact that she brought this idea to your father's attention and he told her in no uncertain terms that it was not happening. I suppose she thinks that she will have free reign since he is no longer with us."

"Mum," he began gently. "Would it really hurt if she redecorated our wing? I know it's something she really wants."

The blonde witch sniffed. "I'm not sure what she told you, but her plans did not stop at your wing. She's planning on redecorating the _entire_ Manor, Draco. Including some major work to the outside. She has already started drawing up new floor plans."

"What?" 

"Draco, you have to speak to her. This isn't the only thing she has her hands in. She is spending money faster than you can make it."

Draco nodded. "I will. In fact, I'll speak to her today. If that's all, you can send her in here." 

Narcissa studied her son carefully and considered her next words. "I know you thought you loved her, dear. And if you really do, then I apologize for my interference. But I also know you have been overly interested in the marriage of one of your former schoolmates for years, and I can't help but wonder why." Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "Divorce is frowned upon in our social circle, but it's not unheard of. I know that your father told you that Malfoys never divorce, but that's not the truth. And Lucius isn't here. I want you to be happy, and I don't think Astoria really makes you happy. I know you love Scorpius more than your whole life, and if they come together, then I understand. However, if you can separate the two of them, then I'm urging you to really consider what you want. You're too young to be this unhappy, love."

**DRACO MALFOY FILES FOR DIVORCE FROM WIFE OF FOUR YEARS**

_It must be the year of the divorce, because months after Harry Potter's divorce from Ginny Weasley was finalized Draco Malfoy filed for divorce from wife Astoria. Potter and Malfoy were former schoolmates at Hogwarts. The Malfoy marriage was rumored to be under some strain since Lucius Malfoy passed away earlier this year and Draco gained control of the Malfoy family estate. Since then Astoria Malfoy has been spending money without thought. Many in their social circle thought that trouble was ahead for the couple, but nothing so drastic. They had been together for seven years and have one son, Scorpius Hyperion (15 months). Mr. Malfoy also asked that he receive sole custody of his son._

At press time it is unknown how expensive this divorce will be for Malfoy, since he and Mrs. Malfoy had no pre-marriage contract. His estate is worth over 1.5 billion galleons, and according to wizarding law she is entitled to half of that amount, or almost 750 million Galleons. If she were rewarded that sum it would be the largest divorce settlement in wizarding history. 

Ginny stopped wrapping her antiques to read the article about Draco. Months after her own divorce, his marriage had fallen apart. It didn't seem possible. She hadn't received as much as a thank you card from him after Lucius' funeral, so she assumed he didn't think of her anymore. 

And now wasn't the time to think of him. She, James, and Al were moving into a house in suburban London tomorrow. Her brothers would be there to help her, and they expected everything to be ready to go.

**ASTORIA MALFOY REFUSES TO SETTLE OUT OF COURT**

_Despite being offered an apparently generous settlement from estranged husband Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy has refused to settle for less than half of his family estate. She feels that she is 'entitled' to the 750 million Galleons due her, though she brought no assets into the marriage and earned none of the money. Apparently she can't even be swayed by the fact that she is taking half of her son's inheritance. _

The matter will have a day in front of the Wizengamot in two months. They have until then to settle the matter privately.

**ASTORIA MALFOY ALLEGES HUSBAND CHEATED, HAD LOVE CHILD**

_In the newest twist in a bitter divorce, Astoria Malfoy is accusing her husband of having an out-of-wedlock child, and that child is in fact his heir. Mr. Malfoy's only response was to roll his eyes and remind the reporter that his wedding included Fidelity Vows. "I assure you that Scorpius is my only child, and one day he will understand and be embarrassed by what his mother is currently doing."_

**ASTORIA MALFOY ACCUSES HUSBAND OF AFFAIR WITH GINNY WEASLEY – WHILE SHE WAS MARRIED TO HARRY POTTER!**

_Draco Malfoy's love child is apparently Harry Potter's second child, Albus Severus Potter. In another wild accusation, Astoria Malfoy announced that her husband and Ginny Weasley (formerly Ginny Potter) have been carrying on an affair since his last year at Hogwarts, and the reason he wants a divorce is because Weasley finally left Potter. Harry Potter was not available for a response, and Ms. Weasley slammed the door in the face of our reporter. Draco Malfoy had this to say in response, "I told you before, Scorpius is my only child. I haven't seen Ginny Weasley in at least a decade. Yes, we were friends at Hogwarts, but it was never anything more." _

**ASTORIA GRANTS INTERVIEW; CONTINUES TO INSIST HUSBAND CHEATED WITH GINNY WEASLEY**

_In an unexpected turn of events, Astoria Malfoy will sit down with Rita Skeeter for an interview tonight to express her thoughts concerning her husband and Ginny Weasley. "Draco may insist he never cheated on me, and he may not have physically, but he was never in this marriage. He's been with that Weasley bint since the beginning. Do you know she sent this tacky floral arrangement to the Manor after my father-in-law died, and Draco carries the card in his inner robes? What kind of man does that? Certainly not a man who is trying to make his marriage work. Certainly not a man who loves his wife and is dedicated to her. Draco and his mother want to make me look like the villain here, but I haven't done anything wrong. All I've done is love my husband and my son." The interview will air live on the WWN at 7 p.m. tonight. The interview will re-air, in its entirety at 11 p.m._

**ASTORIA TO DRACO: YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR SON AGAIN!**

_In a fit of rage yesterday, Astoria Malfoy threatened to take "every last Knut" from the Malfoy vaults and then take Scorpius away from his father and make sure he never saw him again. This claim was made on the steps of the Ministry building, where they were meeting in an effort to resolve the dispute between them. It's safe to say they did not reach an agreement. Witnesses say that Mr. Malfoy stopped walking and glared at his soon-to-be ex-wife. The witch visibly paled when she saw the look on his face and seemed to back down from her threats._

It has been widely speculated that Draco Malfoy would receive custodial rights on the young Malfoy heir, Scorpius. When he first filed for divorce, he also filed for sole custody of the child. Surprisingly, that isn't what Astoria has fought him about – the main source of contention has been how much money she would receive in the divorce settlement. 

**SETTLEMENT CLOSE? MALFOY LAWYERS CAUTIOUSLY HOPEFUL**

_It was announced earlier today that Draco and Astoria Malfoy had reached a settlement to end their marriage. At this time the money that would exchange hands is unknown._

**ASTORIA REFUSES SETTLEMENT, WANTS MORE**

_If Draco Malfoy knew eight years ago what he knew now, it's certain that he would have ran screaming from the Greengrass' dinner party. Astoria Malfoy is demanding even __**more**__ money from him. He reportedly offered her 200 million Galleons to end their marriage, which is more than generous. The entire Greengrass estate is worth 300 million galleons. Mr. Malfoy has asked for sole custody of Scorpius, the couple's two-year-old son. It is not known if the ex-Mrs. Malfoy will have visitation rights._

The divorce has been dragged out over eighteen months now, mostly because of her desire for more money. In that time, she has made crazy accusations against Mr. Malfoy, including that he had a love child with Ginny Weasley. 

**MALFOYS SETTLE, DIVORCE FINALIZED**

_It's over! The long awaited and much talked about divorce of Draco and Astoria Malfoy has finally come to a close today. They signed the final papers before the Wizengamot first thing this morning and it's reported that Draco Malfoy promptly went into a Ministry bathroom and flushed his wedding ring down a toilet. The exact agreement is not known, but sources say they agreed to a one time 200 million Galleon settlement and then he would buy her any house of her choosing anywhere in the world. Mr. Malfoy will continue to live at Malfoy Manor with his mother and son, Scorpius. It is not known if his former wife has any rights to the young Malfoy heir. _

When Draco stepped out of the Ministry building it felt like he was a different man. It had a lot to do with his suddenly ringless left hand, and the fact that his war with Astoria was suddenly over. She was out of his and Scorpius' life. He never thought she'd agree to such a paltry sum, but the pictures of her and the other bloke had done a lot to convince her. Had he pressed the issue, he probably wouldn't have had to give her a single Knut. But they'd been married for four years, and together for three years before that. She hadn't always been the bitter shrew he'd been acquainted with in the last two years. He was still deciding she would be allowed to have any contact with Scorpius or not. Maybe when he was older.

Draco pulled his wand from his robe and prepared to Apparate when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned and found himself looking into the warm brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Without much thought, he discovered his legs were carrying him towards her.

"Hello." 

She smiled up at him. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

Ginny blushed and looked down. "I heard on the wireless that you and your wife finalized your divorce." 

The blond nodded. "We did." Draco's hands itched to reach out and touch her, but it had been so long. "I still don't understand—"

"I've thought about you," she interrupted him. "Since Hogwarts. I'd see your picture, or hear your name, or even just…I would think something wholly inappropriate and I would want to tell someone, and then I would realize that the only person who would really get it would be _you_." Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "It's been more than a decade, Draco. And I married another man."

"I married another woman."

"I don't care. Twelve years later, and I can't seem to forget what your eyes look like when you're happy. Or how your face changes when you smile."

"What does this mean?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm standing here, knowing I may be too late. I have two children who need me, and an ex-husband who will likely go ballistic. You have an ex-wife who is clearly insane. I have no idea what it means, except that I need to know."

He took a step closer to her. "I have a son, Scorpius, who I love more than life. But I can't say I haven't thought about you."

"We'll take it slow."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Slow."

**WAS ASTORIA RIGHT? DRACO MALFOY AND GINNY WEASLEY IN RELATIONSHIP!**

_In a recent development to the divorces of Harry and Ginny Potter and Draco and Astoria Malfoy last year, it seems that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been spending time together. "They're taking things slow," says a close friend of his. "They were friendly in school, but nothing ever came of it because she was with Potter. Draco's always cared for her more than any other girl." More than any other girl? Wasn't that what Astoria Malfoy was claiming during their divorce last summer? In fact, she went so far as to claim that Malfoy and Weasley had a secret romance at Hogwarts and that Weasley's youngest son, Albus Severus, is in fact Malfoy's true heir. "That's rubbish," says our source. "Draco hadn't seen her for ten years and he didn't start seeing her again until after his divorce settlement was signed. Astoria was clearly making things up as they came to her. The girl is bloody mental."_

As it stands, if they started seeing each other after his divorce was finalized, it means they've been hiding their current relationship for eight months. No one seems to know how serious they are about each other or where they are going. "They're having fun. They enjoy being together, and that's enough for now. I think Draco's had enough of marriage for a while, to be honest. He's not likely to forget the mess with Astoria for some time, you know." 

Draco closed the paper and looked across the table at his lunch companion. "Now that they know, we'll never have any peace."

She smiled sweetly at him. "We had eight months of peace. It's amazing we were able to keep it under wraps for that long. You should be glad we both got to tell our friends and families." Ginny reached for one of his chips. "Was Blaise their 'source'?" 

He nodded. "I think so. I told him he could talk to them if they asked."

"And is what he said at the end true?"

"Which part? It's not like I'll forget Astoria anytime soon." Draco looked over in the corner where the three boys were playing together, being tended to be a nanny elf. "She gave me the best thing in my life." His gaze came back to Ginny. "Or one of the best things."

The redhead twisted her hands in her lap. "Are we just having fun?" 

"Gin—"

"Draco, do we have a future?" 

He studied her carefully and swallowed the retort he'd been about to make. She looked very anxious and he knew now wasn't the time to make smart-arse comments about having fun and not worrying about tomorrow. "You know I love you, Gin. And when I think about the rest of my life, I hope you're there with James and Al." 

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Really?" 

Draco nodded. "Yes. And when the time is right, we'll add another son or maybe a daughter. Maybe one of both. What do you think?"

"I think I've never loved you more than I do right now."

**DRACO MALFOY, GINNY WEASLEY WED IN DUBAI**

_In a surprise ceremony attended only by their parents and children, Draco Malfoy married Ginny Weasley last week in Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. The two were there for his business. They have been quietly dating for the last ten months. The bride wore a Muggle wedding gown designed by Stella McCartney and was barefoot. She wore her hair in loose curls down her back and simple diamond jewelry from the Malfoy family vaults. The groom also dressed in Muggle wedding clothes. Mr. Malfoy's four-year-old son, Scorpius, served as his best man and ring bearer. His mother Narcissa witnessed the ceremony. Arthur and Molly Weasley were there for the bride. Mrs. Weasley was the Matron of Honor and Ms. Weasley's only attendant._

This is the second marriage for both. Ms. Weasley was previously married to Harry Potter, and they have two sons: James Sirius and Albus Severus. Mr. Malfoy recently went through a nasty divorce in which his ex-wife, Astoria Greengrass, accused him of having an affair of Ginny Weasley. She is Scorpius' mother. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy exchanged Vows of Matrimony and Fidelity and also asked that a bonding ceremony be performed. They are currently honeymooning with their children at an undisclosed location in South America.

**Chapter End Notes:**  
The story begins in 2001 with the H/G wedding and ends in 2011 with the D/G wedding. I'm not certain if the timeline is understandable - I have it all written out. If need be, I can post it.


End file.
